Possession
by grungy.gggg
Summary: She was mine. I wanted her. I needed her. She was the love of my life. She was mine. *a kidnap wwe fanfiction; updated on Mondays and Fridays*
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Prologue

"Honey, that was your best match ever! You keep working hard like that and you might become a champion one day." Joy Giovanni smiled as she headed towards the women's locker room. She was hot off a victory over her friend Michelle McCool. Wrestling was starting to just click for the short brunette.

As as she continued her conversation with Michelle, she bumped the side of a large man, knocking some papers out of his hand. She bent down to help pick them up. "I'm so so sorry. I should've be paying better attention."

"No, it's really no problem," said a gruffly deep voice. Joy looked up, only to look eyes with the iconic Kevin Nash. He stood up; Joy followed soon after. The two shook hands, introducing themselves. "Wow, Joy, you're quite the beautiful woman. I'm sure you'll make a strong name for yourself in the future here."

Joy giggled, trying to hide her blushing. She was standing in front of _the_ Kevin Nash! It was one of her dreams really coming true. "Well, thank you. That means so much coming from you. I'd better get going. It was so lovely meeting you, Kevin." She turned in the opposite direction, strutting away to her locker room.

Michelle came over to her, hounding her with comments abo ut how lucky she was to have met the legend. The women continued to laugh hysterically through their own light hearted comments. Michelle soon left joy all alone in the locker room; every diva had already left. Joy hopped in the shower, lathering up her curvy body with cinnamon body soap. She did the same thing to her hair, massaging her scalp gently. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched.

She exited the locker room no more than 20 minutes later. He tight waves bounced with ever step she took. Her makeup had a natural glow to it; her lips filled in with a sea of red. Her high heels tapped with every step as she took. The jeans she wore were light and hugged all of her curves, just as he white tank top did. She looked, and felt, like a million dollars. A dark figure lurked on from behind the shadows.

Joy heard a faint noise click from behind her. She called out behind her, "Hello? Is anybody there?" Nothing returned her call. She continued on to her car. The noise returned. She called the same phrase out, frustration noticeable in her voice. Again, nothing. She turned towards her car, running after she heard a sound for the third time. Once she hit the car, she stood her wheeling bag up. She grabbed her car keys, dropping them. She knelt down to pick them up when a force threw her up against the car. It pinned her arms on her sides.

Joy, scared beyond belief, tried to call out. "Please, somebody help me!" The figure threw her on the ground before she could continue with her cries. In the process, Koy had hit her head off the concrete. She was dazed as she looked up at the dark figure. It was holding some sort of tool. Before she could try anything, the object hit her once on the head. She was out, down for the count.


	2. Chapter 2: And I Want You

K.'s POV

The way her hair fell in her face, her hips swayed as she walked, the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled; all of it made me love her even harder. She was the utter definition of perfection. The societal standard of beauty. The woman meant to be with me.

It all started with one match. I tuned in to Smackdown out of complete boredom, and she popped into my screen. Her smile just lit up the entire ring. She faced off against a diva named Amy Weber; they were both very inexperienced, you could tell. With every move, my heart skipped a beat, Joy worked so hard to get that victory. Her happy expression sent butterflies soaring in my stomach. I could barely contain my feelings.

After that moment, I tuned in every week to see her. I kept myself posted on the WWE website, too. She could be doing something there. I couldn't, wouldn't, dare to miss it for the life of me. I would usually check once a week for any news. That once a week turned into twice, the three times, and so on. In the end it was about every 6-7 hours. What if something happened and I missed it? This was my future wife here! I could never ever miss anything about her.

It got to a point were I needed to be close to her. I traveled to every city she did. I followed her from show to show. I need to keep her protected from the other men. Those sick story lines they put her in with Big Show and Kurt Angle were just disgusting; they made her look like a single whore. Classless. Easy. I'd never let Vince or any of his other stupid workers do that again. She needed a man to keep her happy, healthy, and protected. Joy Giovanni needed me.

I knew that she'd be a little skeptical about all of what was happening. I knew that she loved me. Her love for me stuck out like a sore thumb. She'd just need some time to lighten up to the idea of leaving the WWE so that I could always protect and support her.

Finally, here she is. The absolute love of my life, my soul mate, is sitting in an empty warehouse with me. The bruise I left on her temple would definitely heal up in a few days. I love playing with her hair; those silky strands of brown make my heart fly. And, from her body movement, it looks like she is walking up!

* * *

3rd Person POV

Joy's head was pounding from the blow. Her memories were scrambled, so she had no clue what was happening. She attempted to get out of the chair but realized she was tied tight as ever. She was now completely awake, struggling against the binds. Panic filled her whole body, then a noise suddenly appeared in the close distance. Laughing?

A dark outline approached from the opposite side of the room. Just from the sound of his footsteps, Joy could tell he was a rather heavy man. A deep voice broke the silence in the room with a joyful greeting, "Hello, beautiful. How are you?"

Joy's eyes filled with heavy tears, struggling heavily against her tough bounds. She tried to do everything in her power to get away from this crazed figure. As she wiggles in her chair, she started to scream, "please, somebody help me! Please, anybody, help me!" She wouldn't let up. The figure locked into a dead sprint towards her. It clamped its massive hand over her red lips; Joy continued to scream through the hand, muffling herself further.

The figure pulled its face next to hers, shushing into her ear. Chills ran done her spine immediately following. She quieted herself, shutting her eyes tightly. The captor slowly removed the hand from her mouth. It was now kneeling in front of Joy's face. "Oh Joy, please open those beautiful, gracious eyes. Joy, please, those brown orbs send me to heaven and back."

"At least I'm in hell," Joy whispered to herself under her breath. She kept her eyes closed. A firm grasp grabbed her chin, forcing it upwards. The voice demanded she open her eyes. "Please. I don't know who you are or why this is happening, but I won't tell anybody about this. I won't tell my bosses or the police or anybody. Please, just let me go."

"Joy," the dark voice spoke in a manner that sounded as though he was trying to stay calm, "that wasn't up for any debate. Open your eyes. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Joy took a couple deep breaths before slowly opening her eyes. The sudden brightness blinded her, causing her to look back down on to her lap. When her vision finally focused, Joy looked upwards towards her captor. Her face went from shock to fear. "No, oh my gosh, why are you doing this? Please, I never did anything to you."

The figure laughed for a couple minutes, circling her chair. The engima cleared its throat, speaking gently, "Joy, Joy, Joy. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to do the exact opposite. I'm here to protect you, the sheer love of my life, from all of those wrestlers. They don't deserve to be by you. They aren't worthy of you." The figure crouched in front of her face, wiping hair out of her face. "I'm madly in love with you, Joy Giovanni. I have been since the first time I laid eyes on you. I know you feel the same way, too. Joy, we could make a life together. This is just my way of persuading you. What do you say?"

Giovanni held a terrified look on her face. She looked deep into the person's eyes. All she say was pure evil staring back. She began to cry. The figure got up walking to the corner of the room to retrieve something. As it did so, Joy cried slowly, talking barely above a whisper, "Please, let me go. I never did anything to you, you sick monster. Please, I'm begging you. Please, Kevin."


	3. Chapter 3: Because I Love You

K's POV

She wasn't ready for me to come off so strong to her with my affection. Woman are usually very hesitant to love so quickly. It pained me that her yelling made me have to gag her; she didn't deserve to have me manhandle her like that. When I gagged her, I stuffed a towel in her mouth as much as I could before I taped her up. It had to be done.

Now, here we are. She's in the trunk of my car, and I'm at a local Adult Mart to make things more _interesting_ for us. I picked up some standard items for both of us: gags, handcuffs, lube, condoms, you know. I threw them in the backseat. As I did so, I could hear the faint sound of her muffled crying from the trunk. I needed to calm her down, "Joy, we'll be home soon. If you behave now, you'll get a reward later."

Silence is all that followed. She's so understanding like that; I'm lucky to call her mine. As I'm driving, I couldn't help but think how great it'll be when she gets home. All of the fun we'll have together is going to be great. My girl will wonder why she ever struggled in the first place.

Joy's POV

There has to be some sort of way out of kidnap prison. I need to get as far away from this psycho as possible. I hear the car door slam shut, meaning he's coming to get me. He popped the trunk, allowing me to see into the dark sky. He has that stupid grin plastered on his face. "If you don't struggle, I'll untie your feet for you." I nodded wildly, dazing myself. He untied my sore ankles, lifting me up and on to the ground. I thought about running, but he wrapped his mammoth arms around my body, leading me to the front door.

This house was giant. It had to have cost him atleast a million. I was led down the main hall to a staircase. Before I could start up them, my captor picked me up effortlessly, like I was a baby or something. He led me down a hall way. We passed on bedroom that had a handmade sign that read, "Lovers' Suite." That was probably for me. He put me down in front of a doorway at the very end of the hallway.

"I think you'll really like this room," he said, grinning at me with genuine happiness. When he opened the door, every spot on the walls and ceiling was covered with pictures of me. There were stacks on them everywhere. Everything in this room had me on it. The only actual piece of furniture was a steel framed bed with, you guessed it, givers that looked like me. He even had pieces of clothing that I figured I lent to people. "It a room all about you! It's full of Joy: Joy clothing, Joy pictures, Posters, sheets, and now the real Joy."

Now, everything is coming together. He's followed me all over the country, maybe even the world, for months. He's not here to "ensure" anything. He's been planning on kidnapping me and forcing me to marry him for awhile. There's no way I'm getting out of this hell hole alive. I'm going to die here.

Kevin quickly pulled me out of the room, leading me just a few feet back to the door that had "Lovers' Suite" written on it. He laid me on the bed, his body doing the same. She snuggles me into him; he sniffed my hair and kissed up my neck. It tickled, but I tried to keep my composure. He stood up. "Honey, I'll be right back with all of your things. Stay beautiful."

I waited for what sounded like the front door closing. Once I heard it, I sprang out of bed, running down the hallway and staircase. I remember seeing a back door. It pointed towards a neighbor's house. I retraced my steps, heading towards the door in a dead sprint. I turned, using my bound hands to open the door. I only mDe it a few steps outside when I felt two huge hands grab my hips, throwing me over a shoulder. I tried my hardest to scream. Not much was escaping.

Kevin throw me down on the bed he originally left me on. He put his hand in my neck, holding me down on the mattress. He growled out, "Joy, why would you ever do that? Did that even remotely sound like a good idea? You're not leaving, Joy. Don't ever try that shit on me again."

He pulled my ankles together, binding them with thick black duct tape. Flipping me on my stomach, he untied the ropes from my arms and replaced them with the same duct tape. Turning me back over, her pulled the gag out of my mouth. I didn't cough, I just stared. He began to rub my body with those mammoth hands again. "Please, stop. Please."

"You're not ready for all of this," he said as his mouth rubbed against my right ear. I couldn't stop shaking underneath him. "I get it; today's been an... Interesting day for you. I understand. We'll work through all of this when your more comfortable and situated." He kissed my neck, causing me to shake more.

I held in tears like a damn champion. He took me away from everything I love just because he has some sick obsession with me? The worst part of all is that he thinks that I'll really become his wife one day. I'd rather die than marry this psychopath.


	4. Chapter 4: can't you see it

K's POV

She was probably just scared, I can understand that. Not every princess is ready for their night in shining armor to appear so suddenly. Those maggots brainwashed her to think that she didn't deserve my love, or live in general. A fine, attractive queen like Joy Giovanni deserved castles and gifts, no less.

I felt bad that I had to take all of the precautions I did. Buying all of the restraints and gags were necessary for keeping her safe. Once I got Joy situated, I wondered back into my Joy room. I dumped my bags of goodies on the bed. While she may not be ready for my life now, she will be ready quite soon.

3rd Person's POV

It was the morning after Kevin had brought his love slave Joy to his home. She made no attempt to get out during the night, being that she was in constant fear of him returning to the room and punishing her. She didn't sleep a second that night. Everything was too scary and new; her mind was running to rapid for her to calm it. Her life was a total and complete nightmare.

At around 8 o'clock in the morning, Kevin entered into his Lovers' Suite with a tray of breakfast. A bowl of oatmeal with blackberries on it, cut up apples, a glass of water, and some flowers. Joy paid little attention to Kevin as he sat the tray down next to her on the bed. Kevin took a seat next to it, pulling the bound woman up into a seating position.

"Good morning, my love," Kevin whispered into his lover's ear with a massive grin plastered on his face. "My pretty little angel must me so hungry from our journey yesterday, huh? Well, don't you worry your precious little head because I made you breakfast."

Joy spoke quickly in a low, hushed tone to him. "I'm not hungry."

Kevin grabbed a spoon full of oatmeal, forcing it gently down his girl's throat. She kept a straight, emotionless gaze. He continued to feed her, only she willing ate it from that moment on. "Joy, I'm so happy you finally agreed to eat. I mean, I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything. Plus, you'll need all the strength you can get for tonight."

"What is going on tonight?" Joy whispered as she turned to look into his dark eyes. Her facial expression was drenched in fear and confusion. Kevin only laughed at her words, rubbing her back with his massive hands before he answered.

"Don't you worry, princess," Kevin announced reassuringly. "It's a surprise. You'll absolutely love it. Now, you're going to need to get ready. Okay? Is that okay, honey bunch?"

Joy sat completely motionless. She had no idea of Kevin's intentions for tonight, or at all. Kevin then untied her ankles, massaging where the tape once lay, and brought her to her feet. From there, the duo made their way to a conjoining bathroom.

"Princess, I'll leave you alone to freshen up. Don't take too long, though. I don't know if I can contain myself for long." With that said, he untied Joy's wrists and walked out of bathroom. He locked the door, entrapping her.

As Joy took in her surroundings, she noticed tons and tons of gifts that Kevin had purchased for her: designer clothing, shoes, make up, and jewelry. It had to cost him hundreds of thousands of dollars at least.

"I don't want any of this," Joy cried to herself in the mirror. "I want to go home."

* * *

K's POV

She's been in there for what felt like centuries. She probably wants to look extra special for me tonight. It is the big night tonight anyways. Am I moving too quickly, possibly to some people who don't know what real true love is. She's going to be all mine. And I think she's getting out of the bathroom now!

* * *

Joy stepped out of the bathroom in a short red lace dress that Kevin had set out for her. She marched in with pearl earrings and red high heels. Her hair was straight; her makeup reminded Kevin of an old time cinema star. To him, she looked like a million dollars.

"Darling," Kevin said, pulling his petite lover close to his body, "You look absolutely ravishing. I can't wait until you see what I've got in store for us tonight."


End file.
